


Wait

by SHARKMARTINI



Category: Jake and Amir
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Not much plot, Pre-Slash, Sorry Not Sorry, jake has feelings, jake is freaking out, jeff rubin has plans, realization fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHARKMARTINI/pseuds/SHARKMARTINI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross-posted to Gullieship, written sometime in 2010 so it`s old.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to Gullieship, written sometime in 2010 so it`s old.

Friday night. He waited for this night all week. He was finally tired of being cooped up in an office all day, even if it was with some of his best friends. Jake had called everyone on his contacts list, save one, asking them out for a night of drinking. And everyone was busy. Sarah had other plans with her boyfriend, Streeter and Pat were going to stay late to try and finish up a hardly working they were shooting earlier, hell, even Jeff Rubin had other plans.

 

Dropping off his backpack at home, changing out of his work clothes, Jake glanced at his phone again. He didn’t mind going out alone, he’d probably have a better chance of picking up some girl if he did, but he felt like having some company tonight. With a deep sigh, he picked up his phone and called Amir, brow furrowing when his obsessive co-worker didn’t pick up on the first ring. He was really confused when he hadn’t picked up by the third ring, and wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t witnessed it when Amir’s voicemail finally picked up instead. Weird. Usually Amir was asking him out to dinner, or to hang out that night before he’d even taken his lunch break, especially on Fridays. Jake stuffed his wallet into his jean pocket and quickly brushed his fingers through his hair, before hopping on the subway, ready to go wherever the night decided to take him, Amir’s whereabouts far from his mind.

 

After some careful thinking, Jake decided on a newer slightly trendy place outside of his usual area of town. It made sense, since he wouldn’t be coming here if he had company; it was too far out of the way for it to be one of his regular places. And too expensive, he thought, checking out what the bar had to offer. All in all though, it didn’t seem to be too bad. He had already spotted a few good looking girls hanging out near the restrooms, probably accompanying each other to fix their hair or something equally as frivolous he thought, keeping an interested eye on them. The drink he ordered was placed in front of him, and he tore his eyes away from the girls for a moment to pay the bartender, and as he looked up something caught his eye across the crowded room. 

 

Someone looking very much like Amir was sitting across the bar, slouched down in one of the dimly lit booths. Alone. Jake felt a quick pang of sympathy for his eccentric co-worker. Sure he was a handful and somewhat tough to deal with, but he looked lonely all the way over there, fiddling with his phone distractedly. Wait, his phone? Jake put his drink down, thinking back and remembering his last ditch attempt at having company tonight, and Amir not answering his call. This had to be a first. Not only did Amir never miss the handful of times that Jake had ever called him, but Jake was pretty certain that if for some reason he did, he would call him back immediately. Jake checked his phone quickly, just to make sure. No missed calls, no missed texts. Strange. Almost as strange as seeing Amir acting, well the only word for it was normal. Besides being a little fidgety, he could pass for a normal person, for once not filling the room with idle chatter or planned freestyles, instead sipping from the amber liquid sitting in the glass in front of him. Jake could see that he was dressed differently than he had been at work; he seemed to have put a little bit of effort into his appearance, a tie hanging limply on his chest, the usual t-shirt replaced with a slightly wrinkled button down shirt.

 

The unfamiliar pang in Jake’s chest returned, and he looked around, as if looking for guidance before he finally got up, picking up his beer, ready to travel the distance between him and his friend. Keeping his eyes on Amir he started walking before he tripped over some girl’s bag, apologizing to her as he side stepped her, eyes once again rising to Amir, and the strange blonde man sliding into the booth next to him. Jake stopped for a second, confused before returning to a stool at the bar, keeping a wary eye on the two men as the unknown signalled the bartender for a drink. Jake was certain he’d never seen the man before, so he knew this wasn’t someone that worked at college humor.

 

He looked pretty normal, Jake thought, watching them talk quietly to each other, the blonde leaning close to Amir to hear him. He knew he probably looked nosy, but Jake was just so surprised that Amir was capable of maintaining normal relationships with other people; it seemed he was more than just the awkward stalker who lurked and bothered Jake. He flinched when he hear the sound of Amir’s laughter coming from across the room, and squinting he saw the blond man reach over and cover one of Amir’s hands with his own. What? Jake froze, intensely aware of the rhythm of his heartbeat, the feeling of all the air leaving his lungs at once. He did nothing but watch as the blonde boldly pulled Amir closer, so that they were sitting side by side, legs pressed together under the table, his mouth now right next to Amir’s ear as he whispered something that made the brunette flush delicately. 

 

His mouth was dry. His head was pounding. He still needed air. Jake stood up quickly, stumbling out of the bar into the cool night air. He walked quickly down the street, his head in his hands, confused and surprised- and still unable to catch his breath. He leaned against a lamp post, trying to calm down, but every time he closed his eyes saw nothing but the delicate flush on Amir’s face, his shy smile. He pictured Amir’s lithe hands wandering down the expanse of his back, burying themselves in his mass of hair, tugging- 

 

“Jake.” He stopped. He couldn’t pretend that he hadn’t heard it, the voice was too close. He turned on the spot slowly. “Amir.” It was a tentative greeting, hanging heavily in the air between them. Amir sighed, shuffling slowly from foot to foot, this normal side of him much more out of place than Jake could have believed possible. “I thought you didn’t know what gay meant.” Jake blurted out quickly, flushing as he heard himself say it. How much more inappropriate could he get? Amir laughed hollowly. “I know a lot of things.” He answered cryptically, staring hard at Jake. Jake avoided Amir’s gaze, eyes jumping around the darkened street. He felt like he should say something, but had no idea what would make this encounter less awkward. He could feel Amir’s expectation so he cleared his throat, beginning lamely, “so he looked like a nice guy.” Amir snorted, stepping closer. “Is that it?” He asked, continuing to stare hard at Jake, who was as confused as ever. He almost missed the crazy Amir, at least he didn’t make him feel so uncomfortable. Well, at least not all the time. “What else do you want me to say, god- I just found out my best friend is gay and didn’t think to tell me, well I guess if you didn’t know-“ Amir stepped closer again, interrupting briefly, “I didn’t realize I was your best friend.” Jake fumed as Amir quirked an eyebrow at him, smirking. He really didn’t like this new side to Amir, no wonder he never let it show. He would be even more intolerable than usual. 

 

“Whatever, it’s just a figure of speech.”This only seemed to encourage Amir, who moved even closer in the silence that hung between them, examining the back of his hand, and speaking softly “and I’ve always known.”Jake was unnerved by the comment, by this entire situation and replied waspishly “then why didn’t you give me some kind of heads up?” Amir was still examining his hand, seemingly far away from their conversation “I’ve been waiting”, he finally admitted, so quietly he could have been talking to himself. “For what?” Jake almost bellowed, all of his confusion and frustration coming to a head, “for you.” Jake stopped, all the different implications of Amir’s words running through his mind. Amir was finally looking him in the eyes again, still waiting for something Jake hadn’t yet figured out, but he was so close, he could almost feel it; and then- ‘I wish I knew how to quit you. I want you to stay, I’d like it for you to stay. I love you too. I know you’- and so many others he’d tucked away in the back of his mind, ready to forget. Jake lost his footing for a second, stumbling as years’ worth of Amir’s ramblings came spewing out from nowhere, somehow all falling into place, making more and more sense. 

 

“I’ve always known, I’ve just been waiting for you.” Jake feels the words all over his skin, but he can’t bring himself to look at Amir, not yet. He doesn’t dare. The newness of the situation is paralyzing, he can feel himself standing right at the edge of everything Amir has been waiting for. It’s been such a long time, but for him, not nearly enough to figure out what he wants. Amir has waited for him for this long, surely a little longer won’t hurt. So when he hears the slow footsteps of Amir walking back down the road, Jake finds the courage to raise his eyes from where he’s still standing, at the end of one thing, the beginning of another, and wonders if he’s in love.


End file.
